Hi Standard HDM
The "Hi Standard Silenced" is a handgun featured in ''Medal of Honor'' and Medal of Honor: Underground, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and it's expansions, Medal of Honor: Frontline and it is a cut weapon from Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. The Hi Standard HDM was developed in the United States in 1942. The pistol featured an integral silencer and fired the powerfull full metal jacketed .22LR cartridge. The pistol was used by the OSS during World War 2 but it saw use by US Special Operation Forces during the Cold War and Vietnam War. ''Medal of Honor'' and Underground In "Medal of Honor", the gun (as Silencer pistol) first appears in the first level of the second mission, Destroy the Mighty Railgun Greta and later in the few levels of the third mission. The weapon is very useful in silencing German officers and other soldiers during infiltration and is accurate, firing headshot in close and medium range and three shots in torso. It is also used by Manon in Underground's second and third mission and appears in multiplayer. WaltherP38Silencer.png|Hi Standard HDM in Medal of Honor. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and Breakthrough In Allied Assault, '''Hi Standard Silenced' first appears in the mission Scuttling the U-529. In Behind Enemy Lines, OSS Agent Manon gives one to Powell to replace his M1911. In the last mission Return to Fort Schmerzen, one is issued to Powell as his sidearm. In Breakthrough, Sgt.Baker uses one during the Point Carriere mission. In game, it is the most powerful pistol. In short range, it is capable of killing an enemy with one shot anywhere above the torso. The silenced pistol is valuable in dispatching suspicious SS officers that cannot be fooled by Powell's stolen ID papers. Hi-Standard pistol is campaign only and not available in Multiplayer. HDM AA.jpg|The Hi Standard Silenced in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. HDM AA Reload.jpg|Reload. HDM Chamber.jpg|Chambering the next round. Medal of Honor: Frontline The HDM is available in the second and third levels of Needle in a Haystack, all of Several Bridges Too Far, and the first level of Rolling Thunder in Medal of Honor: Frontline. It replaces the Colt .45 in the second level of Needle in a Haystack. This pistol will take two body shots to kill, but only one headshot. It is recommended that the player should use it for stealth kills as it will not attract enemy attention, or as a backup in close quarters when all other primaries are empty. This weapon is very ineffective at long ranges and has a slow rate of fire. Because of this slow rate, the player should always go for headshots with this pistol. HDM Silenced MOHF.jpg|Hi Standard HDM in Medal of Honor: Frontline. HDM RE.jpg|The Hi Standard HDM in Medal of Honor: Frontline Remastered HDM Iron.jpg|Iron sights. Silenced.jpg Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The HDM was meant to be in Rising Sun, however it was cut from the game along with the Type 100 submachine gun. The pistol can be seen in an early screenshot from the game. SPistol RS Beta.jpg|The HDM in an early screenshot. Trivia * In Allied Assault the HDM's slide has to be pulled back in order to fire again. However in real life the HDM was a semi-automatic pistol. Category:Handguns Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Cut content